


Taking the Queen Down a Peg

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Rape, The Author Regrets Nothing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JD found a way to take the queen bitch of Westerberg down a notch.





	Taking the Queen Down a Peg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my favorite JD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+favorite+JD).



To say that Heather Chandler and Jason Dean were opposites was an understatement. There was a certain pull between the two, an attraction that wasn't exactly the same as the typical jocks she spent her time around. She pulled her hair up into the usual pony tail it was always in, tilting her head up slightly as she gave him the sneer that he had grown accustomed to. There was a moment of their eyes meeting before she brushed past, ignoring the faint growl that came from his chest. 

She laughed it off, continuing down the hall before a hand grasped her shoulder tightly. She was pulled around coming face to face with JD. "Is there something you want?" She cocked an eyebrow, always using the high and mighty routine. The distance between them was barely half a foot and her eyes flicked up to meet his. 

She kept the steely demeanor on her face, hiding the thought of how handsome he was deep under layers of her Heather attitude. "You know what I want." His voice isn't just firm, it's demanding, and she's afraid to admit how it flared up a heat between her legs. She scoffs, tilting her head before crossing her arms. 

"Who do you think you are to be manhandling me?" The halls around them are empty now, quiet more than she realized they could be. She pulls herself up to her full height, still not quite as tall as he was. His grip tightens on her shoulder, and she inhales slightly, her jaw tightening slightly. "Do you think that back talking to someone obviously stronger than you is a good idea?" 

There's a deep tremble of heat between her legs as she struggled for words. When the words didn't come she shoved at his shoulder attempting to distance them. He clicked his tongue lightly at her, his hand sliding to her throat. "Heather, Heather, Heather~" He was chiding her now, and she could feel herself grow more indignant. 

His hand was warm, and her heart was racing as he let his thumb trace delicately over pulse point. His thumb slowly pressed against that pulse point, making her eyes drift closed before she opened them again. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to let go?" She let out the softest noise feeling his hand tighten around her throat. "Let you go?" He let out a low laugh and she shifted more against his grasp, "I'm not letting you go yet." 

He moves his hand to grasp her arm tightly. It's a matter of minutes before he is dragging her to an empty classroom. She's smart enough to not try to struggle too hard, his grip is hard enough to possibly bruise. He lets go one they are inside, the low light in the room adding to the mood. He closes and locks the door, smirking as he takes a few steps forward. His hand plunges into a pocket before pulling a knife, flicking the blade out before she inhaled with a faint squeak. 

"If you aren't good, I'll slice your pretty skin into ribbons." She nods, watching the knife in his hand carefully. He shoves her jacket off with his free hand, pushing himself closer as she lets out the faintest of whimpers. She's watching him carefully before he reaches up tugging the scrunchie out of her hair, letting her soft blonde curls down. "All the better for pulling." He murmured, voice low. 

He uses the tip of the blade to carefully rip the buttons off her shirt, pushing it open before he steps back. "Strip." It's a heavy command, no room for disobedience and she complied quickly. The cool air made her skin prickle with goose bumps as she slowly was left in nothing but her thigh highs and heels. She went to cross her arms before he chastised her again, making them return to her sides. 

He was already hard watching the normally on top of the world bitch get reduced to a complacent mess, but to see her uncovered made him groan. "Spread." He gestures carefully with the point of the knife, watching as she spreads her legs. Her skin is soft and smooth as his hand slides over her thigh slowly, watching her face curiously. He pressed his thumb firmly into her hip bone, drawing the tiniest of whimper from inside of her. 

"Now be a good girl, and help me." He bit his lip letting the spine of the knife press against her skin to speed her up. Her hands tremble slightly as she undoes his jeans, pushing them down before she carefully slides a hand around his cock. His flesh is hot to the touch and she's slightly squirmy now, her cheeks a deep shade of pink. Her eyes flickered from the blade to his face, eyes closed as he exhaled. 

"Don't think you can relax Heather, get on your knees." She hesitates, a small frown forming on her lipstick red lips. His eyes open, a hand going to her hair as he tilts her head back, knife pressing carefully against to her bicep. She let out a pained noise, her eyes closing tightly as a bead of red blood ran down her soft flesh. He let the blade slide carefully down her skin, watching as she started to bleed. 

"Now I suggest you get on your knees, or else I'll slice deeper." She opens her mouth to speak and before she can his mouth is pressed against hers. She tries to pull back, but between the hand in her hair and the blade in her flesh there's no room for escape. He's rough, teeth and pressure but her eyes drift shut as he bites her bottom lip roughly. Her legs tremble lightly before he pulls back, letting the hold on her hair go before she's delicately coming down to her knees. 

She looks up at him, lipstick smudged and panting lightly. He smirks, "You look better like this." He murmurs, before grasping a handful of hair and guiding her mouth to his cock. He tugged lightly, thrusting himself into her mouth and letting out a deep groan. She let out a whimper, drooling lightly as he thrust in deeper. She knew better than to bite or refuse him but she tried to pull herself back the best she could. Each time she resisted the grip in her hair would tighten, and he let out the quietest of groans, "You should be good and I won't have to hurt you." 

She relaxes slightly, and he takes the opportunity to get rougher forcing her to deep throat him. She gags yanking back before he pulls her close again forcing her head down. His hand slides to the back of her head as she drools letting out the tiniest noises, keeping her anchored in place. Her eyes are watering as she closes them forcing the tears to drip down her cheeks. He pulls back, admiring his work before he chuckled. 

He gestures for her to stand, waiting to see if she'll realize what she has to do. Her legs are weak as she stands, trembling as she looks at him. He takes her hand now, dragging her to the desk on the front. He takes a moment now, eyeing her body as if he was a jungle cat eyeing its prey. He tapped her thigh with the knife gently, "Spread your legs." She complies, feeling the point of the knife prick at her skin. 

He chuckles lightly, before rubbing his fingers over her shaved pussy lips. He pressed a finger lightly against her clit, making her whine before her legs pulled up slightly. He brings his hand up to her mouth, pressing them between her lips slowly. He collected saliva carefully before smearing it against her. He set the knife down on her stomach, moving his hands on her hips before yanking her to the edge of the desk. 

He pressed against her, grasping one of her breasts tightly as spoke, "You're going to be good for me aren't you Heather?" His voice is soft as he leans in more as he picks up the knife, finally thrusting all the way into her letting out a low groan. She wanted to scream, to kick him off but the knife in his hand convinced her otherwise. One hand supported him on the desk, keeping him balanced as he thrusted into her roughly, the spit barely enough to to lubricate his rough thrusts. The other was pressing the knife carefully into her breast, trailing it over her skin with a bit of reckless abandon. 

She whimpered, feeling the tip drag up the tender skin a thin line of blood appearing in the wake of the blade. His thrusting is rougher now, before he growls at her quietly, "Wrap your fucking legs around me." He accents the sentence with a quick light slash of the knife, opening up another cut that left her whimpering louder. She did a she was told, adjusting her legs around his waist before he redoubled his speed. 

He kept her carefully balanced, his free hand coming up to grasp at her throat tightly fingers digging into her tender flesh. She struggled weakly, watching as he stuck the knife into the desk. A constant reminder of what he could possibly do to keep her complacent. He grasped her hip tightly with the other hand, nails digging into her flesh as he let out a deep groan. "For such a slut you are tight as hell." She struggled feeling the dizzy set in on her before he released, slapping her full in the face. 

Her head went limp as she tried to catch her breath, hands grasping the desk tightly. Her legs are trembling as she tries her best to keep them around him. He slowly runs his hand down her thigh gripping it tightly as he lets out a louder moan, "I'm gunna fill that cunt of yours up whether you like it." His eyes drift shut carefully, his cock is throbbing already as he starts to thrust into her harder, using all his strength. 

He took the opportunity to bite her neck, letting his teeth dig in as she let out a loud whine of pain. It was nice to see she was smart enough to know not to scream. He started to suck at the flesh in his mouth, feeling the slightest tang of blood in his mouth. They were all going to know someone took this bitch apart even if they didn't know it was him. He could hear her whimpers and it was all he could do to make this part last just a little longer. 

He picked her up, adjusting her before using her weight to slam her down on his cock, forcing himself just a little further inside of her. There was no sense doing this if he doesn't do it right. He moans against her flesh before feeling his peak approach. "Are you ready?" It's less of a question that the words intend and she shakes her head no. "Too bad." He licks the blood from her shoulder, tasting the metallic copper taste before finally cumming inside of her, pulling her tighter so he could spill every last drop inside of her. 

He chuckled before putting her back on the desk, licking his lip as he slowly pulled out of her. She whimpered quietly before moving to close her legs, his hands coming to grasp her knees. "No, I wanna see it drip out of you." He picks the knife back up, folding it before it's stowed in a pocket. There's a long moment of him just standing there, watching her carefully. 

"Are you going to tell?" His voice is soft, but there's a dangerous edge to it. "If you do, I know where you live." She shakes her head and finally speaks up, her voice rough, "I won't." He carefully tucks himself away, zipping his fly. "Then clean yourself up, and I'll see you tomorrow." He winked before chuckling and turning to walk out the door, leaving her to get dressed alone.


End file.
